


The Legend of Zelda: Holy War of the Triforce

by Waifu_For_Hire



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi, Politics, War, Zelda is the protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_For_Hire/pseuds/Waifu_For_Hire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War! Within mere days of a sudden invasion, Hyrule is subjugated by an invasive force seeking the Triforce for its own goals. The newly crowned Queen Zelda must do whatever it takes for her to repel the invaders and piece back her divided kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: Holy War of the Triforce

   
Chapter 1

> _“Ne, dashabu nobe jundu,de shu’tu, kerenu sarei –“_

 Zelda always muttered those words like a prayer whenever she faced a tense moment; the situation at the castle had worsened. Impa, her handmaiden, was urging Zelda to leave through the secret tunnels that led out of Hyrule Castle and into the field away from the danger. Although their forces had done their best the castle and city was lost to the invaders who had stormed their nation without warning. Guilt sat heavily upon the now coroneted Queen Zelda as she overlooked the fires that had engulfed the city. The enemy had breached the city walls and had barely made their way past the main gate into the castle. It was practically over for the few defenders that had stayed within the city; Hyrule Castle was sure to fall within the next few minutes. Impa was now grabbing hold of Zelda’s arm and pulling her back from the balcony and into the room.

“Zelda, we must get you out of here! All of the ministers and parliment have been evacuated, I must get you to saftey!” Impa spoke. Zelda shook her head, refusing to move. It was her duty now as Queen to overlook the fall of her Kingdom; her father and husband had done so valiantly against all hope days before. Remembering such a painful thing, Zelda clutched at her chest and her eyes swelled with tears. Yes, she was ready to die now. In an instant her life had been turned on its head because of a foreign power.  
  
“My Queen, watch out!” Impa warned suddenly as the door to Zelda’s room had opened. Several of the enemy soldiers stormed in with their lances ready and charged straight towards Zelda. Impa acted in time, drawing the Giant’s Knife from her back and cut down two men with a single slash. For the moment Impa was unmatched, and still she beckoned Zelda to run away. Zelda, however did not move. Guilt ate at her spirit; now too would Impa die without any meaning.  
  
Suddenly Zelda dashed forward, caught hold of Impa and pulled her retainer back. Impa yelled to Zelda to stop, but it had been too late. Zelda held her breath as a sharp pain shot across her chest. When she looked down a lance had been rammed in between her breasts; blood slowly stained her dress. Zelda heard Impa cry, and when Zelda had looked up an enemy soldier was beginning to jab Zelda in her face-  


* * *

  
There was a loud gasp in the tent, and Zelda sat up. Her entire robe was drenched in cold sweat, and it took her several seconds to realize it had been a dream - partially. Dark bags had appeared underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep, her hair was a tangled mess that hadn’t been washed in days, and the illuminated face that was once the shining glory of Hyrule was now a darkened and sorrowful face of a tired Queen. Zelda had been foolish, that night. She had been ready to die, yet everyone around had not. They wanted to fight for their country, and Zelda was burdened with the task to lead them to the restoration of the sovereign and unified Kingdom of Hyrule. Letting out a sigh, Zelda stood up and washed her exhausted face. The war meeting with the surviving body of the Hyrulean government was to happen soon.  
  
Everything had been a nightmare to Zelda, and she realized how foolish her father had been to ignore the plight of their continent. The Empire of Athear had begun its expansion across the continent, subjugating whatever territory it could conquer. Even with the Athearian Empire upon their doorsteps, the King of Hyrule had failed to act accordingly.  
  
Zelda had been recently married to a nobleman she loved dearly. Prince Vadassard from one of the neighboring provinces had won her heart, and at long las they had become husband and wife. However, upon the same night of Zelda’s wedding the Kingdom received terrible news that their neighbor, Calatia, had suddenly fallen to the might of the Empire. It was news that had shocked everyone that night; Calatia was Hyrule’s closest and strongest ally. In times past Calatia had proven to be a mighty military power able to fend off any invaders, and had even conquered Hyrule in ancient times. No one had expected such drastic news, and foolishly the Kingdom had anticipated for their neighbor to repel the growing might upon their continent. Hyrule itself was experiencing turbulent times and civil problems. Relations between various races, tribes, provinces, and territories had begun to degrade over the decades and Hyrule was upon the brink of a civil war.  
  
It was the very next day that the King of Hyrule and Prince Vadassard rode out to the border in an attempt to hopelessly repel the Empire of Althear. Without much time, the King was unable to mobilize the Central Hyrulean Army and took only the active Royal Army from Hyrule City with him, leaving just enough men left behind to defend his beloved daughter. It was several days later that news had reached the city: the border had fallen and the Empire of Althear marched upon the sacred land of Hyrule enroute to the capital city.  
  
Hyrule Castle fell swiftly, and the remainder of the Royal Army was split into small groups fleeing from the Castle. The Kingdom of Hyrule had officially fallen and the Althearian Empire began to run rampant among Hyrulean territory.  
  
However, those who had survived managed to cling onto hope of reclaiming their country. Zelda, at first devastated by the loss of both her father and newlywed husband, was at a loss. But slowly she warmed to the idea of reclaiming Hyrule, and found it in her to find faith and hope to save her Kingdom. She had been foolish the night the Castle had fell; even now with her exhausted mind she knew it had been idiotic to have given up. Her job as now ruler of the land was to do what was the best for her country, even if it meant giving her life in the process. But she knew the path was not easy, nor was it without its troubles. Zelda stepped out her tent and saw it was late in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon and it would soon be evening. At most they had another day before they would have to move the camp to another location not yet claimed by the Empire.  
  
It was almost pitiful to call the upcoming meeting a “war” meeting, but hopefully it would boost the morale of everyone under her leadership. Zelda had only about two hundred men of the Royal Army, and several politicians who managed to escape the castle with her. There had been other reports of small groups that had been separated from Zelda’s group; if they were to stand any chance now she would need to regroup with them quickly.  
  
The guard outside her tent asked Zelda if she needed anything, but Zelda simply shook her head and politely thanked him for minding her. She only needed some fresh air, and her heart was still rapidly beating from her nightmare. For the time being she went back inside and sat down at her desk to read over several books and documents. Impa was incredible, and Zelda now more than ever was thankful her father had chosen a retainer that was more than worthy to serve Hyrule’s royal blood. Impa not only handled the current defense of Zelda’s incredibly small force, but had begun to document all they needed for a successful war effort if they were to ever reclaim their kingdom. Hopefully when all of it was over Zelda would be able to thank Impa properly, but that was if they ever succeeded in their goal. Zelda still had not even fought her first battle, and instead they had been continuously running away from the enemy. The thought of an actual battle made her feel physically ill, but it would have to happen eventually. If her father and husband had been unable to stand up towards the invading force what chance did an inexperienced and young Queen have? These thoughts haunted Zelda, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. Even if she died trying to save her Kingdom it would be enough for her; as long as she didn't sit by and became a puppet to some foreign power it would be honorable.

A forced smile came over her face as she let out another sigh. Impa walked in shortly and asked Zelda how she was doing.

"I'm fine, thank you Impa--and yes, I did sleep fine," Zelda lied. "I was going to make my way to the war tent in a bit, was there anything you needed?"

Impa shook her head: "No, milady. I was only checking to see if you were well. Our riders have just returned and...forgive me, I will save it for the meeting."

"Is it about the messengers we sent to Death Mountain?"

"Aye, milady. But come, we will discuss it properly with the others."

The war tent was a cramped and small place packed tightly with several politicians and ranked soldiers. They had already begun by the time Impa and Zelda had stepped in.

"If the Gorons will allow us to refuge in their city we can truly begin to formulate a strategy to take back the castle. Not only would Death Mountain protect us from the Athearians, but if the Goron Tribe would fight by our side the Castle would fall back into our hands!" a bearded man explained with great zeal.

"Bah! Would you rely upon the help of subhumans who wouldn't heed the call of their own country when the monster tribes invaded from the Northern Wastes? What we must do is reunite with the forces from the Castle, and have the Queen issue a call-to-arms in Hylian villages. We cannot rely on them!" another retorted.

"Regardless we cannot ignore the Goron," he countered. "With the increased taxes we severed our relationship with the Gorons. Almost twenty years ago they provided Hyrule with its weapons, and now what have our forces been using? Farm tools? Broken swords mended with cheap ores handed down by old villagers? Without the aid of the Gorons we--milady!" The men noticed Zelda in their presence, apologized, and bowed as respect. Zelda told them no apology was necessary, and Impa told everyone to settle down.

"Unfortunately we have dire news regarding the Goron," Impa spoke. "Our messengers have just returned; no official talks were held between them or any Goron. They were chased from the mountain."

"Bah! You see they could not be trusted--" someone blurted out.

"The conflict between them and the Rito have escalated, and in turn they have grown apathetic to the very plight plaguing their land," Impa continued. "For now we have no choice but to continue moving; the northern path is clear and we will move close to the mountain for several days before we can find a new site." Several groans and sighs left the mouths of several people, and instantly talk rose up between those in the tent. The Gorons had been one of the closest tribes to the Hylian government, and had good relations. However after the second Hyrulean Civil war and the nation's military might left depleted, the current King imposed numerous laws and regulations upon the tribes of the Kingdom that strained the relationships between the central Hyrulean government and the tribes. The Gorons had heavy taxes imposed on their metals and weapons, and as a result the livelihood of the Gorons began to diminish with their biggest customer.

Half a century ago, the Rito, came to Hyrule as an exiled tribe. The Hyrulean government chose to accept the Rito people into the Kingdom and displaced many Gorons on Death Mountain so that the Rito would have a place similar to their homeland. In exchange the Rito's services would be exclusively owned by Hyrule. With the displacement of many Gorons ordered by the Hyrulean government, and cultural clashes, the tension between the Rito and Goron began to escalate into several skirmishes and to the day the two tribes continued to argue over land on Death Mountain.

"If I may speak, I know many of you do not trust the Goron," Zelda spoke up, "however if we are to resolve this crisis we must be united with the other tribes!"

"But my Queen, you have just heard of their betrayal. Did the Goron not swear to defend Hyrule by our side if we ever called upon them?" someone replied to her.

"Yes, but--"

"At this moment the Gorons are no longer part of Hyrule! They have abandoned you and everyone in this Kingdom; we cannot and must not rely on them. Let them quarrel with the bird people over rocks and metals; let them dwell in their shame."

"No!" Zelda raised her voice. "It is because of the actions of my forefathers that have caused the Goron to abandon Hyrule! Yes, while betraying their loyalty to our country is wrong, so is our treatment of them. Do you even hear yourself? 'Subhumans'? Time and time again their people have aided us in times past; yet what have we done to them? We forced them from their homeland, we have treated them horribly!" Impa placed a hand upon Zelda's shoulder, hoping to calm her.

"I will not leave them," Zelda ordered. "If I must go myself to Death Mountain and speak with Chief Darunia then I will do so myself. I--" Zelda was suddenly interrupted by the sounding of a warning horn. She let out a slight gasp, and immediately the worse thing came to mind. Had Arthearian forces tracked them down? Had their scouts been wrong about the movement of Arthearian soldiers? It didn't take long before one of the guards ran into the tent.

"Lady Impa! A band of Arthearian riders have found our position. I-It seems like they are fighting with some people, but they aren't with us. Regardless, they are heading in our direction!" the guard announced.

 


End file.
